Namimori School Arts Festival
by ayassiveire
Summary: It all started on the preparation for the play for the Namimori School Arts Festival... As the days go by, not just their roles are getting too close but as well as them! What awaits for this Hate/Love "friendship"? A/N: STORY SUSPENDED. READ FIRST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS!
1. AN: SUSPENSION OF UPDATES

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

**_THIS ACCOUNT WILL NOT BE ACTIVE DUE TO PERSONAL REASONS._**  
**_ALL ONGOING STORES WILL BE HALTED AND WILL BE CONTINUED SOON._**

**_IT WILL BE ACTIVE AGAIN DURING SEMESTRAL BREAKS AND/OR SUMMER VACATION._**  
**_FOR QUESTIONS, JUST SEND A PRIVATE MESSAGE._**  
**_THANK YOU._**

* * *

**_IN TERMS OF ONGOING STORIES:_**

**_ALL ONGOING STORIES INCLUDING THIS WILL NOT RECEIVE ANY UPDATES UNTIL THE SAID SEMESTRAL BREAKS AND/OR SUMMER VACATION.  
NOT ONLY MY STORIES ARE SUSPENDED, BUT ALSO MY ACCOUNT.  
PLEASE RESPECT THIS DECISION OF MINE FOR THE MEAN TIME BECAUSE OF PERSONAL REASONS.  
FOR ANY OBJECTION/S AND QUESTIONS REGARDING THIS, KINDLY PM ME AND I WILL EXPLAIN FURTHER.  
_**

**_REMINDER, THIS IS MY OWN DECISION, NO ONE MADE ME NOR FORCED ME TO DISCONTINUE WRITING FOR A SHORT TIME._**

**_UPDATES REGARDING THIS NOTE WILL BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE._**

* * *

_**WE'LL KEEP IN TOUCH SOON...**_  
_**~ayassiveire**_


	2. Chapter 1: Amida Drawing

**Aya-chan: **Hey guys, I'm here again! I already made a second fic though it's not yet finished. I made this fic when I was watching sleeping beauty (not much, just looking for inspiration last time); and I asked myself "what if I try this in my fic?" it's a try but I think I made it well. Tell me if I get any wrong grammar or if there are a little bit of OC in here. I hope I improved well in this chapter since I got some reviews on my first fic, I hope I could get the same in this chapter… please read and review, anyway, ENJOY!

P.S.: I don't know if this is Humor so you may laugh if you'd like it or not. *pouts*

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even the story of sleeping beauty! They belong to their respective owners!

Pairings: I guess a little bit of 8059 (YamamotoxGokudera) and other pairs in the future chapters.

* * *

(In this story, Haru is in Tsuna's class)

**Namimori School Arts Festival Chapter 1: "Amida Drawing"**

It was homeroom class at Namimori Middle School, class 2-A. their adviser decided to come and to give her special announcement. Entering the classroom, the teacher went to the board and wrote "SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT" in uppercase letters which made the students looked at their adviser, confused. Clearing her throat, the teacher then spoke "Now, you all noticed that I went into your class at your homeroom class due to the special announcement. The faculty and the student council decided to take each of the class' homeroom class to talk about this year's School Art's Festival."

Everyone in the class was overjoyed on the special announcement that their teacher informed. They were delighted and exited to the upcoming Namimori Middle School's 15th Art's Festival. The teacher continued the announcement "I know that all of you are excited. As you all know, each adviser of the class decided on what to do for the Arts Festival. I came up in doing a –""Excuse me for a while, sensei but the teacher-in-charge needs to talk to you." A student excused. "Please wait for a while." The teacher excused herself.

Tsuna, wondering, asked his friends "I wonder what our class will be doing this year?"

"I don't know but it seems that I'm looking forward at it." Takeshi replied with that big smile of his.

Hayato asked confusedly, "Tenth, Japanese schools have Arts Festival too? I thought they only have School Festivals."

Tsuna nodded "Yeah. We do a lot of various things either by class or by the extracurricular activities held by the school."

Kyoko then inserted "Last year, our class did a musical concert which was successful."

Tsuna continued "We also did a traditional tea ceremony after that."

Hayato nodded in understanding "Oh, I see."

* * *

The teacher entered the room "Sorry to keep you waiting. Again, as I was announcing, our class will be doing… a play." The students cheered with happiness written all over their faces. Tsuna, talking to himself '_Yes, we'll be doing a play! I wonder what story our class would play.'_ Takeshi, ignoring the noise while looking at the silver-haired boy, thought '_I wish I could play a role with him as a partner… wait, what am I saying? Today is not the time Takeshi, stop fooling around! He doesn't like you!"_ frowning, he looked away from his beloved bomber. Hayato noticed Takeshi looking at him but already looked away, getting tensed '_Why does this baseball idiot keep looking at me like that? Does he notice something at me? Have I done something stupid that made him look at me? Does he... like me the way I liked him?' _wait… what was that last sentence? It's not really like him to say such things! Hayato frowned. '_No, he shouldn't be. It must just be a coincidence.' _Then Hayato smiled again, hiding his frown away from his Tenth.

The teacher continued "Class, another announcement has been made. It seems that the teacher-in-charge informed me that class 2-D will also be doing a play. They will be doing a traditional Japanese folk story so I'm thinking about doing a story that takes place overseas, to be a little… unique. What do you think?" Everybody nodded in agreement and answered "Yes!" the teacher then continued "Now, for the show title that you're all looking forward to…" the teacher took a piece of chalk and wrote. The students looked at it with awe. After writing, she started talking "We will be doing…" "Sleeping Beauty!" the girls exclaimed. Kyoko who was excited asked Tsuna, "Tsuna-kun, Sleeping Beauty is about a princess that has been asleep for a long time that woke up with a kiss of her beloved prince, right?" "Yeah." Tsuna replied, nodding. Kyoko, smiling asked another question at Tsuna "Tsuna-kun, what role do you want to be in this play?" "I don't know. I guess I could play anything. What about you, Kyoko-chan?"Tsuna smiled. "I really want to be the princess in the story since the story looked good. Also, being a princess is my dream since 1st grade." Kyoko smiled happily. Tsuna then spaced out, daydreaming; _'Kyoko-chan… a princess… she looked good in it… how I wish I could see her like that…'_ Tsuna never knew he was drooling until Hayato noticed it. He called Tsuna, "T-Tenth?" again "A-Are you okay?" and again "Y-You're d-drooling, Tenth" and again "T-Tenth…" so, he leaves no choice… "T-Tenth… Re-Reborn-san!" Tsuna snapped out, looking around in a horrifying face "Re-Reborn-san? W-Where, where?" Hayato waved his hand at Tsuna's face worriedly "T-Tenth? Are you okay? You seemed so spaced out." "N-No, it's nothing, Gokudera-kun, nothing serious." Tsuna smiled at him "Oh, okay. As you say so, Tenth." Hayato smiled.

* * *

The teacher then introduced her way of giving each role to her students "And for who gets what role… I would like to choose by amida drawing so that everyone has a fair chance at getting the role; no more, no less." She then posted the big piece of paper on the board. "So please, come up to the front according to your sitting arrangement, with something to write with." Continued by the teacher.

After telling the instructions, the students started writing their names and finished rapidly but successfully. As everyone began to seat, the teacher spoke "And now, I'll be revealing the assignments…" As the teacher started peeling the upper part of the paper, revealing the names of the characters, she spoke softly "Let's see, the princess and the prince…" as she tracked her finger down, heading for the students' names that will be playing the role. The students, who were impatient, stand up and looked at where the finger was tracking, eyes following the every move of the finger until the finger has made its destination; pointing at two names, one for playing the princess and one for playing the prince. The finger, still pointing at the names, the teacher gave a small chuckle. In a surprised but a cheerful tone, still chuckling, the teacher spoke "Oh, my!" As the students heard, everyone looked at the names of the two lucky students who will be playing the role of the prince and the princess. When they saw the names, everyone (including Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, and Hana but not including Hayato and Takeshi) froze for a few minutes. As they snapped out, they looked at the names again; not missing any misspellings gave a complete silence but stopped as they looked at Hayato and Takeshi, wide eyed.

"E-Eh?" Hayato just responded as he looks at his classmates in a confused look while Takeshi just gives them a nervous laugh.

Tsuna spoke at them nervously "G-Goku… Gokudera-kun… Ya-Yama… Yamamoto-kun…" which makes Hayato and Takeshi stand up in a confused look, walking near the board as their classmates gave them a space. As they put their eyes on the finger of the teacher, reading the names and looked at which role will be playing, Hayato's eyes twitched and Takeshi raised an eyebrow. Still looking at the board, Hayato cursed in his mind '_Wha-What the hell is this?'_ while Takeshi frowned but smiling behind his frown, so no one would notice his happiness.

Takeshi then read the names on his mind slowly and carefully:

"HA…"

"YA…"

"TO…"

"And…"

"TA…"

"KE…"

"SHI…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**Aya-chan: XD **Yay! I've finished my first chapter! Now, I'm continuing my second chapter… I hope that you'd like it. Again, please review. I really need reviews for this so that my mind could get going. Also, thanks for the people who reviewed and supported my story "The Diary". I appreciate the reviews! Since I want to be very nice to you, I'll be giving you a sneak preview of my second chapter:

* * *

Namimori School Arts Festival Chapter 2 – **First Practice and First… KISS?**

In...

...3…

…2…

…1…

"Okay. Then we'll skip the part where the fairies come out…" Takeshi spoke as he leaned closer at Hayato, kneeling while Hayato was lying on the ground as the script has said.

Takeshi then began saying his lines "Oh, what a beautiful princess! With my kiss, if she is to be awoken…" He moves forward, "I swear to this sword I will love this beautiful princess for the rest of my life" Takeshi then said to Hayato "And now, the kiss…" Takeshi started moving his head closer at Hayato. Hayato, opening his eyes, saw Takeshi doing the kissing scene made his heart beat faster than any fastest creature but never protest in making any move. '_It's nothing, it's nothing, and it's nothing… it's just a scene, Hayato, it's just a scene…'_ Hayato just closed his eyes forcefully, not looking at the man who was about to kiss him…

* * *

Okay, so much for the sneak preview… I don't want to put all the sweet moments like this in here so please wait for me to update soon!

Please review this chapter. Any reviews will be fully respected (positive or negative ones) as long as you could help me in improving. Also, if you want to ask any questions about this chapter, kindly PM me. I will gladly answer them.

**I'll be waiting for your reviews (I REALLY love reviews!); if I saw a lot of reviews, I will definitely make Hayato and Takeshi kiss each other in front of the audiences!**

**AND THAT'S A PROMISE!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Roles Revealed!

**Aya-chan:** Hey guys, I'm back! Wait, I forgot to tell you something….. NOOOOOO! I'm soooooo LATE! My laziness has come back… NO, DON'T. COME. BACK! I still have chapters to finish, I still have a lot of fics to make and I need to read the reviews! Wait, reviews? I hope I could get more… The more, the better! But still, I need to update as soon as I can because classes will be there. So, I will try my best to update regularly but if not, please keep in mind that I will try to update it. But please, continue reading it… this story will never stop unless it's not complete. Also, I'm getting good reviews for it, thanks for those who reviewed and supported this fic! Hope could get more reviews! **AND I WILL BE GIVING AN ANNOUNCEMENT, THE SUPPOSEDLY SECOND CHAPTER OF THIS STORY ****(FIRST PRACTICE AND FIRST… KISS?)**** MIGHT BE THE THIRD CHAPTER BECAUSE MY HEAD GAVE ME ANOTHER SCENE… THIS MIGHT BE A GOOD IDEA FOR ME BECAUSE I REALLY NEED A GOOD CLIFFHANGER FOR MY STORY TO MAKE MYSELF SLOW IT DOWN SO I MIGHT BE NOT RUSHING THIS STORY SINCE I LOVE MAKING IT. SO PLEASE, DON'T HATE ME… HAYATO AND TAKESHI WILL STILL CONTINUE THAT SCENE (YOU KNOW, THE PREVIEW THAT I SHOWED YOU IN MY LAST CHAPTER?) I'M JUST SLOWING IT DOWN TO MAKE IT MORE UNDERSTANDABLE SO THAT IT MAY NOT LOOK LIKE IT HAS BEEN RUSHED (REALLY! I HATE MY STORIES WHEN THEY'RE RUSHED UP). SO PLEASE CONTINUE READING IT… ALSO, PLEASE VOTE FOR MY POLL! YOU CAN SEE IT IN MY PROFILE. I REALLY, REALLY NEED IT, ****WITHOUT VOTES ON MY POLL; I CAN'T FINISH THIS STORY SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE (SO I COULD CONTINUE HAYATO AND TAKESHI KISSING IN FRONT OF THE AUDIENCE (I'M REALLY A PEVERTED PERSON (T_T))**** ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY! (IS IT ME OR I TYPED A LOT OF 'PLEASE'?)**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING****! I ONLY OWN THE FIC… IF I OWN EVERYTHING THEN I WILL NOT MAKE ANY FICS AND I WIL BE USING THIS AS AN EPISODE, REALLY!**

**PAIRINGS: 8059 (YAMAMOTOxGOKUDERA) and a little K27 (KYOKOxTSUNA)**

**P.S.: SORRY IF I CHANGED HAYATO'S PAST… (T_T) *hides under the bed***

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR *hides behind the walls***

* * *

**Namimori School Arts Festival Chapter 2 – The Roles Revealed!**

At Tsuna's residence…

Coming home from school, Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Haru, Kyoko, and Hana were greeted with a loud 'BANG!' inside Tsuna's house. Opening the house, Lambo and I-Pin went running away from the house. Nana, Tsuna's mom greeted them a warm and cheerful smile "Good Afternoon, Tsu-kun. I see that you brought a lot of friends today." "Y-Yeah. Good Afternoon to you also, mother." Tsuna greeted. "My, my, Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" Tsuna's mom asked worriedly. "A-Ah, n-nothing, don't worry, mother. I-I'm fine, really!" Tsuna replied. "Oh, okay. Please come in, everyone, feel free at home. But please, give yourselves a time for snacks before going upstairs. I made rice balls and teas today so please, accept my offer." Nana smiled softly. "T-Thank you very much, Mrs. Sawada-san." The five students thanked Nana respectfully. "No need to thank me." Nana smiled. "So, Tsu-kun, why did you bring many friends with you all of a sudden? Do you have a lot of homework to do?" she asked softly. "N- No, mom, we don't classes for the whole three weeks." Tsuna spoke. "Three weeks? My, my, why so long?" Nana asked, sitting beside Tsuna. "The school will be preparing for their 15th Arts Festival which will be on the fourth week of this month." Tsuna spoke and continued "Also, we have three weeks to get ready for the preparation and to practice for –""Practice? Are you doing a play, Tsu-kun?" Nana asked excitedly. "Y-Yes…" He answered. "May I know what kind of play is it?" Nana asked happily. "It's Sleeping beauty." Tsuna answered. "My, my, Tsu-kun, what a lovely play it is! I'd know this story once when I was in high school… we also did a play with it but not at the school festival. Instead, we did it in the role-playing contest." Nana told everyone. "May we know what role you're playing at, Mrs. Sawada?" Hayato asked respectfully. "Sure, Gokudera-kun. Well you see, I'm taking a role of the princess in the play. I was a lovely princess that day. Do you want to see my picture?" Nana asked. "Y-You have a picture in your play?" Tsuna asked surprised. "Yes. Wait, I'll be getting it upstairs, ok?" "O-Okay." Tsuna answered.

While getting the photo album, Tsuna and the others are eating and having a conversation at the same time until…

"Tsu-kun, I found it!"

"Great! May we see it?"

"Of course, Tsu-kun but I need a little help in bringing **THIS**!"

"Why it's only a photo alb— HIIII!" Tsuna screamed to see his mother bringing one big box downstairs.

"T-Tenth, what's wro—WHOAH!" Hayato froze beside Tsuna but snapped to help Nana bringing the big box downstairs.

"Tsuna, Hayato, what's going on?" Takeshi asked.

"A little help, baseball idiot?" Hayato growled at Takeshi.

"Ahahaha… Okay" Takeshi then helped Hayato. Soon, everyone looked at the box with awe.

"How much pictures did grandma and grandpa took?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Well, this box contained **TEN** photo albums. I never knew that they love taking a photo of me."

"T-TEN PHOTO ALBUMS? It seems that they took a picture in the whole play…" Tsuna spoke sarcastically.

"No, you got it wrong, Tsu-kun… they took pictures even after the play. They took pictures on our dress rehearsals, our general practice and on our party!" Nana smiled.

"Oh, I see. May we look at the picture?" Tsuna asked excitedly.

"Okay. Let's see, the role playing, role playing… I found it, here it is!" Nana spoke happily.

"Okay, let's see… mom, where are you in here?" Tsuna asked confusedly.

"Haven't you seen me, Tsu-kun? This woman here is me." Nana smiled.

The children looked at the picture. On the picture, there was a pretty lady wearing a lovely gown with a matching gold crown. This lady was really pretty. No one even Tsuna could see that the lady was his mother but the first one who saw the similarities is Hayato.

"Ah, I see. Then it's true that this is you, Mrs. Sawada." Hayato spoke with awe.

"Are you sure, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. Do you want me to tell you the similarities, Tenth?" Hayato asked.

"Sure." Tsuna answered.

"Well then…" Hayato put his glasses on and his took his cellular phone. Taking a picture, Hayato edited the picture. Everyone looked at Hayato's cellular phone while Hayato does the editing. "If you cut her hair this way and put away contact lens and colored it brown, also, let's widen her eyes a little and there it is!" Hayato put away his glasses and showed the edited picture in front of Tsuna and the others. Everyone stared at the edited picture. "WOW! You're great, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed in shock. "Hahi! They really looked the same!" Haru exclaimed in surprise. "Ahahaha! You're awesome, Gokudera… that's why I liked you… hahaha!" Takeshi laughed not knowing everyone stopped and looked at him (especially Hayato). Takeshi raised an eyebrow when he noticed everyone looking at him, surprised. He looked at them one by one and saw Hayato blushed. "D-Did I say something wrong?" Takeshi asked. "Y-Yamamoto-kun, w-what did you just say to Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked confusedly. "Eh? I just said he's great and I liked it. What's wrong with that?" Takeshi said. "N-Nothing. Ahahaha…" Tsuna smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. '_Does Yamamoto-kun actually say that he…? No, of course not. We must have misunderstood Yamamoto-kun. He's always like that when he's around Gokudera-kun... he always joke around him.' _Tsuna thought and just smiled. Coming back from the kitchen, Nana went to the living room to have a conversation with the children.

"Okay, may I know your characters then?" Nana asked happily. She really wanted to know her son's role to let her get ready to dress him up (she really loves dressing up Tsuna even when he's small).

"Sure, why not?" Takeshi answered.

"So what's yours, Tsu-kun?"Nana looked at Tsuna smiling.

"E-Eh? W-Well… umm… it's umm… well you see… I-I'm t-the…"

"Don't be so nervous, Tsu-kun. I'm always happy on what role you're playing. Its fine, just say it." Nana comforted Tsuna.

"Very well then." Tsuna breathed deeply and opened his mouth. "I'm taking a role of the…" he paused and continued. "…q-q-q…"

"What? Don't be nervous, Tsu-kun." Nana spoke. "So?"

"T-T-The… q-q-q-q-qu… que… e… n…" Tsuna exhaled hard after finishing his sentence.

"My. My, Tsu-kun! You're the queen… I'm so happy!" Nana exclaimed in so much happiness.

"Sorry to ask this to you Mrs. Sawada. But aren't you surprised that Tenth is playing a role of a girl?" Hayato asked.

"Of course not, Gokudera-kun. Didn't you know, Tsu-kun has played a lot of girly roles when he was still in elementary?"

"He-He does?" Hayato shouted in a surprised tone.

"Yes. This must be his fourth time taking a girl's role." Nana spoke happily.

"F-Fourth t-time?" Hayato was very surprised. In fact, he was happier than anyone could imagine. "That's a great feeling, Tenth. Now you can't be very nervous when you're practicing because of your great experience!" Hayato spoke at Tsuna, with firing eyes.

"G-Gokudera-kun, p-please… don't speak too loud" Tsuna spoke nervously.

"And also, Tsu-kun almost played the greatest roles like Alice in Alice in the wonderland, Thumbelina and the… what is it that again? I'm sure I know that role… In fact, that's my most favorite of all the roles that Tsu-kun ever played… Oh, Yamamoto-kun, do you still remember your play when you and Tsu-kun were in the sixth grade? I'm sure that's the one." Nana asked.

"Oh, you mean the Romeo and Juliet? Yeah, I remembered it. Tsuna is very beautiful in his Juliet costume and so his performance." Takeshi commented when remembering.

"That's right! The role of Juliet from the story Romeo and Juliet!" Nana smiled. "He really looked liked me when he was being worn a gown and had his hair fell down. Do you want to see his picture?"

"I would gladly look at the picture of the Tenth!" Hayato answered happily.

"Here!" Nana showed Tsuna's picture to everyone. No one really laughed at the picture. Instead, they were surprised that the 'girl' in the picture was actually Tsuna. He really looked like his mother when he was dressed up in a girl costume. But another person was taking Hayato's attention in the photo. "May I ask who this person might be?" He asked. "Oh, this? This is Yamamoto-kun if I'm not mistaken." Nana answered. "B-Baseball idiot?" Hayato jumped from his seat knowing that man is none other than the Baseball idiot, Yamamoto Takeshi. If that boy is really Yamamoto Takeshi, he's very handsome… "What role are you exactly playing, baseball idiot?" Hayato growled at Takeshi angrily. "Huh, me? Well, I'm Romeo in that play, you see." "Y-You, R-Romeo?" Hayato widened his eyes. "T-Then…" "Yup, I and Tsuna are partners in the play. It's not that bad. That must be our second time being partners, you see." Takeshi smiled in replying. "Then what is the first time then?" Hayato asked still angry. "Well, my first time having Tsuna as my partner is when he's Thumbelina. I'm the prince there." "S-Seriously?" Hayato asked. "Yup." '_Why is baseball idiot always around the Tenth? I should be the one since I'm his right-hand man…' _Hayato growled inside his head. '_I hate this baseball idiot!' _he added. _**(A/N: But we might wanna know why he's angry… HE'S JEALOUS! *evil laughter*)**_

"So, what's yours then, Kyoko-chan?" Nana asked continuing their conversation.

"Oh, I am playing the role of the king." Kyoko answered.

"What about you, Haru-chan?" Nana asked.

"Hahi! I'm playing the role of the wicked witch." Haru answered.

"Good thing you'd got the perfect role for you." Hayato joked

"Hahi! At least I have a good role to play, not like you, stupid man!"

"What did you call me, stupid woman?" Hayato shouted.

"Hahi! I'm not a stupid woman!" Haru shouted.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, Haru-chan, don't fight." Takeshi inserted calmly.

"Fine, as long as that man shut up!" Haru talked.

"Stupid woman." Hayato muttered.

"Oh, Takeshi, what about your role?" Nana asked.

"Ahahaha… same as ever!" Takeshi laughed goofily.

"Oh, so you're the prince again? My, my, how lucky you are!" Nana said in a surprised tone.

"How about you, Hana-chan?"

"None. I'm the narrator of the story."

"Ah. Do your best in narrating, Hana-chan. I know you could do it!" Nana smiled.

"T-Thank you, Mrs. Sawada-san" Hana replied respectfully, bowing.

"Oh, what about you, Gokudera-kun? I'm sure that you're role is very important." Nana smiled at Hayato making Hayato blushed.

"M-Me? W-Well…" Hayato lokked down not to reveal his blush. "I'm the… princess." He whispered softly but Nana didn't heard it so she asked again. "What?"

"Oh, s-sorry. I thought you'd heard it, Mrs. Sawada!" Hayato apologized.

"No worries. Can you tell it again?" Nana asked.

""S-Sure!" Hayato answered.

"I'm taking the role of the…" "Hayato, you're here?" Bianchi interrupted. "A-Ane… ki, GAHHH!" Hayato passed out.

"Gokudera-kun, you alright?" Tsuna went to Hayato's seat. Looking at Hayato, he dosen't look very well.

"Oh my, I'll get some towels and water. Tsu-kun, please get the futon." Nana said.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Tsuna nodded."

"I'll help you." Bianchi said following Nana.

"Yamamoto-kun, kindly handle Gokudera-kun first." Tsuna told Takeshi while placing Hayato on top of Yamamoto, using Yamamoto's chest as his temporally pillow.

After placing Hayato in the futon and placed a towel on his forehead, Nana spoke. "Tsu-kun, do you know what Gokudera-kun's role is?"

"Yes." Tsuna responded. "He's playing the role of the princess."

"Really?" Nana spoke and continued while sitting beside the futon where Gokudera fell asleep. "He will really be a beautiful girl if you dress him up properly." Nana smiled warmly facing Hayato.

"He looked like his mother if you dress him up like a girl." Bianchi told them seriously. "I don't know if he knows but he's really like his mother. The only problem with it is because he's a boy." She added.

"Really? How does Gokudera-kun's mother look like?" Tsuna asked.

"You might wanna know from Hayato himself. He has a picture of his mother. He got it before she died."

"Before she died?" Tsuna asked.

"You might wanna also know his past from him also. I had no rights to tell you his and his mother's past." Bianchi said then left the room.

* * *

After a long conversation and talking about for the preparation for the play, everyone started to go. Kyoko was courted by Tsuna on her way home. The only ones left are Takeshi and Hayato.

"My, my, Gokudera-kun hasn't waked up yet?" Nana asked Takeshi worriedly.

"Yes." Takeshi nodded also worried at Hayato.

"How could Gokudera-kun go home?" Nana asked.

"I'll take him home if you'd like, Mrs. Sawada." Takeshi offered happily.

"Are you sure Yamamoto-kun? Can you handle it?" Nana asked.

"Don't worry, I know where he lives. I'll take care of him first before I went home. I'll just call my dad." Takeshi smiled.

"Okay. Please be careful on your way home, Yamamoto-kun!" Nana smiled as she waved her hand to Takeshi. Takeshi just smiled back and bid goodbye. Behind Nana was Bianchi who also bid goodbye. '_Please take care of my little brother well, my future brother-in-law' _Bianchi said in her mind jokingly, thinking again of what might happened when Hayato saw Takeshi inside his apartment. '_He's so childish… I wish he could know his feelings towards him even though he never admits it… Hayato, you're such a COWARD!' _Bianchi thought, while chuckling softly. Nana, who noticed that Bianchi was chuckling, asked "What's the matter, Bianchi?" "Ah, nothing. Just thinking." Bianchi responded.

* * *

Opening the lights, Takeshi went to the kitchen to cook. '_Gokudera must be hungry. I should make dinner for him' _Takeshi thought. After making dinner for Hayato, he went to the living room to check on Hayato. "He's still asleep… should I wake him up? Nah… he might blow me up." Takeshi said to himself, laughing softly. After a while Takeshi noticed he was sleepy. He then looks at the clock. "It's already that late? Guess I should head back then… goodnight, Gokudera. I'll see you tomorrow." Takeshi smiled. Heading to the door, he stopped. "Oh, I forgot my bag." He then laughed at himself again. After getting his bag, he looked at Hayato on the couch, still asleep. Takeshi looked on his side, hoping no one's looking. He then leaned closer to Hayato and gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead. After giving his goodnight kiss to his crush, he placed his jacket to Hayato hoping he wouldn't get cold. "Goodnight, Hayato. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he went home smiling. '_Giving your crush a goodnight kiss feels great!' _"Good job Takeshi, good job…" Takeshi talked to himself and then laughed. He will really get a goodnight sleep today!

* * *

MEANWHILE…

"Argh, my head…" Hayato woke up after Takeshi left. He felt heavy when he sat up "Stupid sister, not wearing her goggles. Does she even know that I'm in Tenth's house?" he spoke. He then saw that he's in his apartment. "Weird." He thought. He went to the kitchen looking for food but he saw a bowl of soup and bread on the table and a letter beside it. "Please eat this and you'll get better soon. Please take care of yourself. Goodnight and see you tomorrow. Love Takeshi" "So, baseball idiot brought me home, eh. And he made me dinner." He then ate his dinner. "Not bad, not bad." '_Not bad for being my lover.' _"Eh? W-WHAT? SH-SHUT UP, YOU STUPID FUCKING HEAD! I'LL NEVER SAY THAT!" Hayato shouted while slapping himself. What has gone into him? "I SWEAR THAT I'LL NEVER EAT ANY OF THIS STUPID BASEBALL IDIOT'S FOOD EVER AGAIN!" he shouted, swearing to all gods that he knows. "SHIT! It's twelve in the midnight! I still have school tomorrow!" and with that, Hayato rushed to clean himself up and to sleep. "I hope that I'll get a good day tomorrow." He almost fell asleep. He never noticed the jacket he was holding and with that he fell half asleep hugging the jacket that gave warmth at him. '_Goodnight to you too, Takeshi.'_ He muttered as he fell asleep completely.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**Aya-chan:** I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE IN READING MY FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTERS! PLEASE WAIT FOR MY THIRD CHAPTER… I'M SURE THAT THE THIRD CHAPTER WILL BE **"FIRST PRACTICE AND FIRST… KISS?" **I'M STILL WORKING ON IT BUT WILL SOON BE PUBLISHING… (I ALSO FORGOT SOMETHING… THE EDITING OF THE PICTURE IS JUST A MADE-UP. I EVEN DON'T KNOW HOW IT LOOKS *sighs*)

SECOND CHAPTER IS DONE! IS THIS A GOOD CLIFFHANGER? DID I MAKE SOME CHARACTERS A LITTLE BIT OF OC? PLEASE TELL ME.

PHEW, THIS MUST BE MY FIRST LONG CHAPTER THAT I HAVE BEEN EVER MADE! GOOD JOB FOR ME! DO YOU STILL THINK IT'S RUSHED UP? ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE PM OR REVIEW IF YOU HAD QUESTIONS REGARDING THE WHOLE STORY INCLUDING THE FIRST CHAPTER. I WILL BE VERY MUCH HAPPY TO ANSWER THOSE FOR ME TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU'D UNDERSTAND THE STORY THAT I'M MAKING. AND ALSO, PLEASE BE VERY PATIENT TO WAIT FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER… I'M ALREADY SAYING THIS BUT I THINK I MIGHT NOT UPDATE THIS FIC FOR A LITTLE WHILE. I'M ALREADY GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL. BUT IF I COULD UPDATE REGULARLY THEN IT'S A GREAT LUCK!

REVIEWS WOULD BE VERY MUCH WELCOMED… IF YOU GIVE ONE REVIEW FOR ME, I WILL STILL MAKE HAYATO AND TAKESHI KISS EACH OTHER IN FRONT OF THE AUDIENCE! **ALSO, PLEASE VOTE FOR MY POLL! YOU CAN SEE IT IN MY PROFILE. I REALLY, REALLY NEED IT, ****WITHOUT VOTES ON MY POLL; I CAN'T FINISH THIS STORY SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE… VOTE!**

**I WILL REALLY LOVE YOU IF YOU WILL GIVE ME A REVIEW, THIS HELPS ME A LOT AND MAKES ME ALL FIRED UP!**

_**SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	4. O O POLL TIME! O O

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O~ O ~ O ~ O ~ POLL TIME! ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

**HEY GUYS! I JUST DELETED MY POLL ACCIDENTALLY SOOO...**  
**I WILL JUST PUT IT IN HERE. PLEASE VOTE FOR THIS POLL... JUST REVIEW (^^)b**

* * *

**QUESTION: WHEN WILL YAMAMOTO CONFESS AT GOKUDERA?**

**A. BEFORE THE GENERAL PRACTICE**

**B. DURING THE GENERAL PRACTICE**

**C. AFTER THE GENERAL PRACTICE**

**D. BEFORE THE PLAY**

**E. DURING THE PLAY**

**F. AFTER THE PLAY**

**G. AT THE PARTY**

**H. AFTER THE PARTY**

**I. AT THE SECOND DAY OF THE FESTIVAL**

**J. AT THE LAST DAY OF THE FESTIVAL**

**K. NONE. GOKUDERA WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL CONFESS AT YAMAMOTO**

**

* * *

**

**JUST REVIEW TO VOTE FOR THE POLL I'LL GLADLY APPRECIATE IT!**

****

FOR THOSE WHO WILL VOTE LETTER K., YOU WILL BE VOTING ANOTHER ONE...

SO IT MEANS YOU HAVE TWO ANSWERS: LETTER K. AND THE LETTER OF YOUR CHOICE BETWEEN LETTERS A.-J.

**THANKS AND I'LL BE WAITING (^^)b**

**GAMBATTE EVERYONE!**

* * *

**____****o.O ~ ~ O.o**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 1: First Practice

**Gokudera: -sighs- 5...**  
**Yamamoto: -smiling- ...4...**  
**Gokudera: ...3...**  
**Yamamoto: ...2...**  
**Gokudera/Yamamoto: ...1... and...**  
**Aya: IN THE NAME OF PINEAPPLES AND NAPPO HEAD, MUKURO!**  
**Mukuro: -appears from mist- Kufufufu... How dare you call me a "Nappo Head"? **  
**Aya: Nothing~! But then again... IN THE NAME OF SKYLARK OR HIBARI IN JAPANESE! Go to goole translate and type skylark and translate it to japanese... it means HIBA-!**  
**Hibari: -smacked Aya- KAMIKOROSU, AYAME!**  
**Aya: TT^TT why does everyone hate me?**  
**Gokudera: It's obvious, really... cause you're ANNOYING!**  
**Yamamoto: but GREAT!**  
**Mukuro: but the truth is, she's A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING AUTHOR**  
**Hibari: AN AUTHOR WHO'S A TRASH IN FRONT OF ME... THE LOWEST HERBIVORE THAT I HAVE ENCOUNTERED... I HATE YOU**  
**Aya: SO, YOU WANT WAR? I'LL GIVE YO WAR! NUFUFUFUFUFU... -smirking while vanishing into thin air-**  
**Gokudera: Where the hell did that annoying Author went? -irritated-**  
**Yamamoto: Maybe she needs to do something... ahahahah~! ^^**  
**Mukuro: Kufufufu... she's sounded like the first generation mist... just like a trash... Kufufufu... -smirking-**  
**Hibari: She's just a herbivore who needs to be killed... I'll bite her to death if I saw her again... -tightens the grip on his tonfas-**  
**Gokudera: Ja... we need to give the readers the time to read this annoying story of hers...! I hate this...!**  
**Yamamoto: Mah, mah... the story's cute...**  
**Mukuro: Kufufufu... I agree to the rain guardian... it's _8059_**  
**Hibari: Hn. -raises hand- So am I...**  
**Gokudera: WHAT? O.O! OI! LET'S JUST GET ON WITH IT!**  
**Gokudera/Yamamoto/Mukuro/Hibari: PLEASE RxR SO THAT ANNOYING/FUNNY/GOOD-FOR-NOTHING/HERBIVOROUS AUTHOR TO SHOW UP AND THAT WE COULD KILL/THANK(Yamamoto only said this) HER...!**  
**Hibari: ... or I"LL BITE YOU TO DEATH BEFORE I DO THE SAME AT HER! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: First practice and First … KISS?**

**Part 1 – First Practice**

* * *

-At Gokudera's Apartment-

As Gokudera woke up from his deep slumber, he smelled a sweet yet strong fragrance. Opening his half-lidded eyes, his emerald eyes widened in shock as seeing the sight. Slapping himself mentally, he looked at the clock, signalling him to hurry up so he could fetch his precious Juudaime.

"Damn it! It's already 5:45 am! I'll be fucking late!"

Getting up, he went inside his bathroom. As he almost put away his upper garment, he saw that he was still holding Yamamoto's blue baseball jacket onto his arms. Flushing like a big ripe tomato, he threw the jacket away at the corner beside his side table. After showering, he rapidly put his clothes on. Wearing a red t-shirt, his felt himself getting hotter and hotter as he could still smell Yamsmoto's scent from him. How could he fetch his Juudaime if he smells like the idiot? But as he denied the fact that he hated it, deep inside, he kinda… likes it. WAIT, REWIND! What the hell just happened? He's been staring at the jacket for nearly 5 minutes! Now he's very, very late! Taking a last glance at the jacket, he took it and placed it inside a red paper bag. Writing a note of thanks, he slipped it on the paper bag for Yamamoto to read it; like as hell as he goona say it in person!

-At Sawada's Residence-

Gokudera, who was very happy for coming _**early **_(though he said he was very late), beamed with happiness as he greeted his beloved boss who was in please-don't-kill-me-for-being-late kind of aura, while his tutor or specifically, Reborn, was currently pointing his gun at the back of Tsuna's head.

"Gomen Gokudera-kun, Dame-Tsuna woke up a little late so please understand him…" Reborn spoke casually.

""Ah! I-it's fine, Reborn-san. Juudaime could take any time as long as I could protect him." Gokudera responded, understanding his boss' situation.

"Ah, Arigatou, Gokudera-ku—"

"Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera!"

Suddenly, a chill has passed through Gokudera's spine as he heard the voice of the popular baseball-star. Tsuna was about to say "hello" at Yamamoto when Yamamoto suddenly slung an arm around Tsuna and Gokudera's shoulders.

"Let's walk to school together since baseball practice is canceled until the Arts Festival ends!"

"E-Eh? Really? That's great, Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed with happiness.

And with that, they walked to school together. Much to Tsuna and Yamamoto's surprise, Gokudera hadn't released Yamamoto's grip at him. Instead, they saw a silver-haired boy who has his face tinted eith three shades of red.

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

Gokudera, who snapped from his world of thoughts responded, "Y-Yeah… I'm just having troubles in our practice."

"Ah… sou desu…" Tsuna looked away from Gokudera.

Gokudera then went in his own world. Unknowingly, Yamamoto had already put his arm around Gokudera's waist which made him happy…

* * *

-Namimori Middle High-

"RING!"

The start of their day has started and the class has their own free will to use their time wisely at making props, costumes, decorations and etc. most classes are busy with decorating their booths while the student council is busy organizing the event. Yamamoto, who was bored at practicing inside the classroom, went to the rooftop to practice there.

"Practicing while being watched by squealing girls is very troublesome…" Yamamoto muttered while scratching his head. And thus, when he was on the rooftop, he began memorizing his lines.

"I… um… have this sword and my… courage… I… pro-promise that… I… um… d-dispel the curse, from the… princess… and… Ahh…! This is hard!" Yamamoto just laughed.

"I wonder if I'll be able to do it right. It's kinda hard, though I'm already used to it but… my partner…" he blushed, imagining Gokudera Hayato, laid on a bed, sleeping. And as he lean forward…

"AHHHH!" his face was redder than ever as he put away his thoughts. Sure, he has feelings for the silverette, but this? It's so NOT him! Just as he stood up, he heard a voice from the upper part of the rooftop. No, not just a voice, but a familiar one. A nervous-and-pissed-off-because-he-didn't-want-to-say-it matter of voice. He really knew this voice… but it's better to listen to it before you react.

"M-My!"

"I-I won-der w-what t-this is… is… is… ARGH! Fuck! I hate this good-for-nothing script!" Okay… he definitely knows that unique, pissed-off-voice…

"Gokudera, you're practicing your lines too?" Yamamoto beamed.

But because of the sudden beam of the baseball idiot, our silverette was surprised and tripped himself, which ended himself being caught by a storng, yet gentle hands. And if you want to know how this baseball idiot carries the silverette, well, it's bidal style… the said silverette felt warm inside but much to his dismay, he opened his eyes to see his savior and seeing that it was Yamamoto, whose face was 2 inches apart from him, his face turned hot, giving him a light blush. But Yamamoto, seeing that Gokudera's blushing, thought that he might be feeling sick. So, Yamamoto's forehead was pressed against Gokudera's forehead which made Gokudera more flushed, turning pink to red.

"Gokudera, are you -"

"I'm alright, idiot."

"B-But your face, it's red…"

"B-Because it's hot!"

"Oh… So…"

"So what, idiot?"

"Can you please… um…?"

"Spit it out… now!"

"… y-you're sitting… on my… lap…"

"Eh?"

Gokudera looked down. If his face was currently red, then now, his face has the darkest shade of red because of blushig madly! Three dark shades of red were mixed as he feels very pissed-off and… embarrased? Now why is he embarrased all of a sudden? **[A/N: hmmm… to be exact, please imagine Yamamoto Takeshi, sitting calmly while Gokudera Hayato is sitting on his lap, hands are clutching Yamamoto's shirt and collar, trembling like a cat drenched in the rain. I don't know when I got this idea but it made me squeal like a mad fangirl… Okay, back to the story! ^^]** Snapping out, he gave a scowl before letting go of Yamamoto.

There was a complete silence and two boys blushing after what happened. Gokudera, who was mentally cursing himself for being reckless, just sat beside Yamamoto and shook his head. Yamamoto, feeling uncomfortable in the big silence started a conversation.

"Hey, Gokudera…"

"…"

"… Did you have any Arts festival in your school back in Italy?"

"… Y-Yeah… Something like that…"

"What kind of things did you do?"

"Songs, music… and other stuff."

"Songs? Really? What kind of songs? Can you sing it for me?"

"Wha-What? Why should I sing for you?"

"N-Nothing! i just want to know what kind of songs you are singing."

"For your information, Mr. Baseball Idiot, I don't like singing in front of people and especially in front of you, so fuck off!"

"Oh, I see… but you have to let me listen someday."

"Che. Why do I need to do that?"

"It's a secret!"

"I don't need your stupid secrets, idiot!"

"Mah, Mah… don't worry, I'll tell you someday…"

Silence filled the open space again. They could only hear students chatting about the festival. Then, an idea came out of Yamamoto's mind.

"Aha!"

"A… ha?"

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto spoke excitedly.

"W-What's up?" Gokudera asked, a questioning look plastered on his face.

"Why don't we start practicing together?"

"E-Eh?" Gokudera could feel his face getting hotter again.

"Since we don't have anything to do and Tsuna will be practicing with Kyoko-chan, I also thought I have the most scenes with you so, I think that it would be much better practicing together than alone… but…" Yamamoto frowned.

He sighed and continued, "Seeing that you'll be rejecting it…"

"When?"

"E-Eh?"

"Practice."

"So, it's all right with you?"

"You've got a point there and I don't want to get embarrased in front of the tenth."

"YES! Thanks! Then, tomorrow… early morning at the rooftop… So, that settles it?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU GOKUDERA!" then without even noticing it, Yamamoto suddenly hugged Gokudera whose faceturned bright red.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**Gokudera: -irritated- FUCK! Why does she write this stuff?  
Yamamoto: -smiling- maybe because she's an avid fan of yours...  
Mukuro: Kufufufufu... or maybe an avid fan of _8059 _ -smirking-  
Gokudera: S-S-SHUT UP, NAPPO HEAD!  
Mukuro: Oya, Oya? You've got nerves calling me that... -glaring while smirking-  
Gokudera: Want WAR? Bring it on!  
Yamamoto: Mah, Mah... ^^ Gokudera, don't start a fight...  
Gokudera: Shut up, yakyuu baka!  
Mukuro: Oya? Being tamed by a certain RAIN GUARDIAN...? Now that's what I call -!  
Hibari: -pops out of nowhere- INTERESTING... -smirking-  
Mukuro: Oya? Kufufufu... wow... you're also interesting, Hibari Kyoya... -smirks-  
Hibari: And so are you, herbivore... -smirking-  
Mukuro: Why don't we start a fight in front of these two, to show what a REAL FIGHT is...  
Hibari: -smirks- GLADLY...  
Gokudera/Yamamoto: -sweatdropped then blushed fiercely-**

[A/N: I WON'T POST ANYTHING ABOUT THE FIGHT OF THE SKYLARK AND THE ILLUSIONIST BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF _FIGHT_ IT IS... IT'S OBVIOUS AT YAMAMOTO AND GOKUDERA'S FACES... -smirking- NOW THIS IS WHAT WE CALL A _PASSIONATE FIGHT_! ^^] 


End file.
